Luke McConnel
"Well I'm sure if he could talk, he'd be telling you all about what a great owner I am!" he grinned. - Luke to Katia, about Jasper. Lucas "Luke" McConnel (12th August,1978) is a warlock, and the legal guardian of Katia Bennet. He is the only son of Paul McConnel and Cassandra McConnel, and has a younger sister named Louisa. He attended Stonehaven High School from 1990 - 1995, and found his Mastery Focus in Fire. Through his duration at Stonehaven High School he found a talent for mischief-making, alongside Michael and Bill Bennet. After graduating, he found himself working as a bartender in Dublin, where he met his wife Laura Farrell, a local nurse. Laura and Luke were quick to marry, but in 1996, Laura was in a fatal accident with their unborn child, killing both of them. Luke, upset and understandably stressed, returned home, and stayed with school friend - Michael McConnel, his fiancee Sophia Roux, and their daughter Katia. In 1998, Luke became the permanent guardian of Katia Bennet after her Fathers death and Mother's arrest, and continued to live with her in that home until she was old enough to attend Stonehaven High School. In 2000 he opened his own pub in Stonehaven: McConnels Pub, and continues to work there while Katia is in school. Biography "Mister McConnel, ''you're ''her Father? Well I don't know why I should bother telling you why she's here - you're the reason for most of the rules within the school to date!" - Seraphine Pinnock meeting ex-student Luke, assuming he is Katia's Father. Early Life (1978 - 1989) Luke is the oldest child of Paul and Cassandra McConnel. He has a younger sister, Louisa, who teaches Companion Care at Adamafall High School. Luke did not have a close relationship with his Father, or his sister, and only ever found his Mother relatable. Through his childhood, Luke often found himself pressured by his Father to do better, or be better. Stonehaven High School Years (1990 - 1995) When Luke finally began attending Stonehaven, he elected to stay as a permanent student and board at the school. He met best friend Michael Bennet here, and together the pair were known for mischief making and getting into trouble; notably flooding the fourth floor corridor in 1993. A majority of Luke's family Mastery Focus were Blood, or Frost, with Luke's being Fire, this set him aside from his family, many of which acted as though it were a conscience decision and never spoke to Luke again. Luke enjoyed his life at Stonehaven, taking particular interest in Ancient Arts and Alchemy, although he never decided to pursue either in the magical community. During this time he had minimal contact with his family, even over the holidays he chose to stay at school - where Michael would sometimes join him, along with his brother Bill. On occasion his Mother would send him Christmas presents. After School (1996 - 2007) When Luke graduated school he decided he would move overseas, in fear that if he stayed home, he would have to work with or for his Father. Without communication (with the exception of Michael Bennet) or hesitation, he took his cat: Jasper and himself and moved to Dublin, working in a bar. It was while he was working here that he met Laura Farrell, a nurse, who often worked night shifts and would have a meal at the bar before she started work. They married in 1996, but shortly after, Laura was involved in a a fatal accident, killing both herself and their unborn child. In early 1997 Luke packed up his things, and moved back home again, where Michael Bennet and his fiancee Sophia Roux were happy to have him stay in their spare room. It was while he was living with them that he was appointed Katia Bennet's legal guardian if anything should happen to both of her parents. When he returned, he received word from his Mother that his Father had died. Raising Katia On the New Years Eve of 1997/1998, Michael Bennet was murdered at the hand of Sophia Roux's boss, where Sophia went to a heavily guarded penitentiary overseas as an accomplice to murder. The story told to Katia was that her Dad was killed in a workplace accident, and that her Mum was overseas helping the police. Katia progressively realises this isn't true. It was stated in the Will of Michael Bennet, that Luke assumes all guardianship over Katia. Sophia didn't want this to happen, but as she was not in the correct mental headspace to be making decisions, her Will was made void. Luke remained at Katia's childhood home with her until she was 12, and they moved to Stonehaven, as the McConnel Home was left in his name after his Mother had moved to be with her daughter in Adamafall. While Luke was raising Katia, he opened a pub in Stonehaven called 'McConnels Pub', and he worked there, keeping Jasper at home to watch Katia. Michael and Sophia had left all of their possessions and money for raising Katia, so that Luke would not feel burdened if he ever fell into custody of her. He sent Katia to the local primary school 'Carabella Primary School' and when she was roughly 10/11 he began making enquiries to send her to Stonehaven High School, instead of the local, mortal school. Stonehaven Luke and Katia returned, with Jasper, to his family home in Stonehaven. This was Katia's proper introduction into the magical world, other than small aspects and hints that Luke gave her in previous years. His family home was down the street from McConnel's Pub, where he began working more often. Katia at school While Katia was at school, she chose to not board there, and return home every night instead. In her later years, she takes Jasper, Luke's cat as her animal companion to classes. Jasper follows Katia often to ensure she stays out of trouble, and stays safe. During Katia's school years, Luke continues to work at the pub, where regular customers began to know him, and Katia by name, almost always treating them like family. Only on one occasion was Luke called in to the school when Katia was in trouble, greeted by his old Potions teacher, who was now headmistress, deciding to let it go as she assumed Luke was her Father, and that she took after his trouble making and antics. Physical Appearance There was a tall boy, with a mess of tomato red hair that stood above the others, skin so pale he looked ill, bags under his eyes so dark that Katia thought maybe he was trying to wear eyeliner. It was in this moment Katia realised just how much Luke had changed - for the better. Luke is a tall, relatively muscular man, with pale, freckly skin and naturally ginger hair, with dark stubble. He has green eyes, and now, a mess of dyed tomato-red hair that can never seem to stay styled for too long. He is considered attractive by many women, and some men, usually due to his charm and bad-boy disposition. Luke inherited the pale skin, freckles and ginger locks from the McConnel family. Luke among his other features, has several arm tattoos, almost covering one arm completely, and sprinkled along the other, as well as an eyebrow piercing, and several earrings. After Luke lost his wife and unborn child in a car accident, his appearance changed drastically due to stress and as he fell into a depressive state. Katia noted the more obvious changes in a photograph she see's of her parents and Luke when Luke first moved back home. In his early school years, Luke managed to still have a mess of ginger hair, and pale freckly skin. He was also considered shorter than the other boys his age, with a little extra weight. When he hit the age of fourteen/fifteen, he began growing uncontrollably, reaching 6"3 by seventeen, towering over the other students. During this stage he also lost weight, and began growing into his body properly. Personality and Traits '"When they realised I was fire, I was practically disowned by my Father's side of the family, frost and blood, all of them. They think that stuff Focus is genetic, ha...kill me if I ever turn out like them" - Luke to Jasper Luke has been described as being notoriously charming by almost everyone who meets him, particularly those who he wants something from, he walks the fine line of being pushy, and being needy, and instead of manipulating people to do what he wants - is able to charm them into doing it instead. In his teen-early adult years he had a proclivity for being a 'bad boy', primarily due to running away from his parents and his problems, then attached to his new found looks, became his personality; even though his grades never slipped, and he was always gratuitous and courteous to everyone.Typical personality for his Mastery Focus? How does he compare to his family? Throughout his life how did this change, did personality change as major events occurred, did he deliberately change for Katia at all? As a child... As an adult...Something that has stayed the same... Anything that relates him to katia? Jasper? Michael? picked up on habbits? Magical Abilities and Skills "When they realised I was fire, I was practically disowned by my Father's side of the family, frost and blood, all of them. They think that stuff Focus is genetic, ha...kill me if I ever turn out like them" - Luke to Jasper Luke has been described as being notoriously charming by almost everyone who meets him, particularly those who he wants something from, he walks the fine line of being pushy, and being needy, and instead of manipulating people to do what he wants - is able to charm them into doing it instead. In his teen-early adult years he had a proclivity for being a 'bad boy', primarily due to running away from his parents and his problems, then attached to his new found looks, became his personality; even though his grades never slipped, and he was always gratuitous and courteous to everyone. Non-Verbal Magic Physical Combat Communication with Animals Alchemy Ancient Arts Relationships Family "Quote something he has said in regards to describing his family" - Luke McConnel How he feels about his family and why Individual Members Friends Note his best friends in school, and who he kept in contact with, maybe someone who owned the bar in Dublin and helped him set up his own. Why they became friends and how they became friends. Does he still see/talk to anyone Jasper "Quote that can describe Jasper" - Probably by Jasper himself Explain who Jasper is, how he came into the family, Katia Bennet "A quote that has something to do with a father-daughter like relationship" - Not by Katia or Luke Describe how Katia fell into his care, and how he raised her Sophia Roux Note that he always had an off feeling about Sophia Laura Farrell Include here wedding details, how they met, first dates, etc. Also note their unborn child Stonehaven High School Staff Seraphine Pinnock - Headmistress, Potions Teacher (Former) Note more teachers in SUbheading 2 font, and the relationship between them and him McConnel's Pub Staff/Customers Note down some staff members that may be full time, and customers that would know them well. '' ''